Over the past decade, ophthalmic imaging has moved rapidly from film to digital. However, most of today's gold standard digital fundus cameras, for example, are large, expensive tabletop medical devices only available in eye clinics. With the advent of the smartphone and ever improving built-in cameras rivaling point-and-shoot pocket digital cameras, eye care providers have the opportunity to capture high quality images anywhere using their existing lenses without the need for expensive equipment. Combined with ubiquitous fast wireless internet, cloud storage, smartphone-enabled electronic medical records, and encrypted messaging, a modern smartphone can now be instantly transformed into a low cost, portable, ophthalmic imaging camera. The present disclosure advances the art by providing a customizable adapter system or kit for mobile anterior and posterior segment ophthalmoscopy.